


Kept Safe

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “There’s a situation in the lobby.”





	Kept Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 652 "keep calm and..."

“Get down,” Bishop demanded, and it took Kasie a moment to register what she’d said because of the gun in Bishop was holding.

“What?” Kasie spluttered, even as the agent pulled her into the ballistics testing room and sat them on the floor. “What’s happening?”

“There’s a situation in the lobby,” said Bishop. 

“Situation?”

“At least three shooters and one of them might have a bomb.”

“Oh,” Kasie said, faintly. “That’s… So, we’re just going to stay here? You know, keep calm and wait for the all-clear?”

Bishop smiled. “Don’t worry, you’re safe with me.”

She smiled back. “I know.”

THE END


End file.
